The Dead Tend to Talk
by girlwhoeatshearts
Summary: Supernaturals from the Other Side gather together once every month to just get-together and gossip. However, when Elena Gilbert enters the Other Side- and ends up only being seen or heard by Amara something is definitely wrong. Is Elena really dead? And if so, why hasn't Bonnie felt her death as the anchor to the Other Side? Post 5 x 13, implied delena, one-shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I am fairly certain it belongs to the cold-hearted bastards at Harper Collins publishing. But, even though they sacked L.J. Smith and got a ghost-writer doing their dirty work they still created a lovely show for the CW to pick up.

* * *

**The Dead Tend to Talk**

_one-shot_

* * *

Silas threw his arm around Amara's shoulder, a wicked grin on his face. "Hey _lover_. Are you coming tonight with me?"

Scrunching up her nose in disgust the broken-hearted woman replied, "Don't be ridiculous Silas. I might have been vulnerable when I was tied to the Other Side and losing my mind, but even in death you will never fool me twice." With one last dirty look, she threw his arm off her shoulder and pushed the wretched man away.

"So who's going to be your fuck buddy tonight then baby, last I heard you're going for that Original brat." Spat Silas with venom, his eyes darkening from rage. Now that he and Amara were on the Other Side, which he hadn't thought possible, he thought they could finally enjoy their happily ever after. Instead, his soul mate decided to screw practically every guy but him. When he confronted her about it, she replied with a painful smirk, 'it's not like I can get a disease now or anything.'

"You must mean Kol. Oh, don't be so petty honey. It doesn't suit you." Told Amara sadistically, walking down the lively road to the meeting spot. People walked all around, not having a clue of the supernatural 'ghosts' that surrounded them. Sometimes she wished to play with them, too, but interaction was only possible with other supernaturals who had died. She never thought she would end up conversing with any of these people- but they all had a lot in common. Her and Qetsiyah especially. Oddly enough, Amara's hatred for Silas had far surpassed what the witch had done to her, and they formed a bond over their loathe for him.

"Why do you have to be such a vindictive bitch?" Moaned the warlock in complaint, his eyes watching her swaying backside. Actually, he knew perfectly well why. The truth was along with having gone insane, he had withheld a hell of information that she had found out about after her death. Although at one time Amara had loved Silas, he had used a spell on her that would push her to accept becoming immortal. She would have never betrayed Qetsiyah as everyone thought she had, and she certainly wouldn't have gone through with that level of deceit. Her "vindictive bitch" personality also had a lot do with being trapped and forced to endure two millennias worth of agonizing torture.

"Time and time again you ask that. The answer Silas will always be the same." Laughed Amara bitterly as she went through the door to Mystic Falls Grill. Objects from the side of the living acted as nothing to the dead, and it was often annoying. Thankfully, no one lost their abilities on the Other Side and many supernaturals were able to materialize practically anything. Walking to the back of the grill, she pushed a black button that lead her far lower than the basement.

One of the things she did when she first arrived was survey the room for any new faces. Astonished, she found the mirror image of her looking back. And it was not Tatia, considering she never came to these monthly reunions. "Someone finally killed the latest doppelgänger." Mused the girl. "How interesting." Then, as if she hardly cared, Amara glanced at the familiar faces- Finn and Sage were cuddling on one couch, Alaric sat in the corner drinking bourbon laughing at something Jenna said, Kol gave her a very tempting wink as he drank from Vicki Donovan, Lexi glaring daggers at Isobel who had the audacity to still show up, Anna and Rose who sat next to Lexi, and Mason Lockwood who was striking out with Tessa- otherwise known as her only friend- Qetsiyah _again_.

"Doesn't he realize how much you hate men," she remarked with a chuckle, heading over to Tessa. After the witch had realized that although they had both loved Silas, he had forced a spell on Amara, she no longer despised the girl. In fact, she felt awful for pining so much rage on her when in reality all of the torture and agony deserved to go to Silas.

Tessa rolled her eyes, "Apparently not. Nor do you care Mason on the fact that I am the most powerful witch ever to have existed." As always, they both blatantly ignored Silas who always just brooded in the back.

"Can I help it if I want to spend the rest of my after-life with a beautiful girl?" Mason replied cheeky, smiling widely.

"I do want to know though Tessa why no one has paid any mind to the doppelgänger as of yet," questioned Amara curiously, pointing to Elena who stood in the corner, her eyes darting about like mad.

"That corner is empty, Amara…" Tessa trailed off, looking uncertainly at her friend. Maybe this was simply some distraction to get the werewolf to leave, but she doubted that.

"Are you talking about Elena?" Asked Mason, eager to join in with their conversation.

"Yes, I am werewolf. Neither of you see her?" Wondered the perplexed girl, watching Elena Gilbert from the corner of her eye. They both shook their heads no, and she turned to address the entire room. "Can anyone see Elena Gilbert?" She vocalized loudly, the name immediately sparking a reaction from the entire room.

"That bitch is here," Kol squealed with a grin.

"El- El- elna?" Jenna and Alaric were choking up.

"No double-slut here." Confirmed Silas happily, always looking for an excuse to insult his lover.

Lexi, Anna, and Rose all looked around the room confused.

Elena looked absolutely terrified from all of their reactions as she stepped into the middle of the room. "Amara, you are the only one who can see me. Does that mean I am not completely dead?"

"Completely dead?" Snickered the original doppelgänger. "You are either dead or you are not, there is no in-between."

"No." Elena shook her head, seeming more confident. "Katherine found a way into my body with traveller-magic, my body is still alive."

"Then it may be possible that as a doppelgänger and vampire, your spirit is just resting here," guessed Amara, wishing Tessa could talk to her. "Tessa, Elena is here. I am only able to see her, maybe because she is my doppelgänger, but she is still here. She says Katherine Pierce took over her body with traveller-magic."

"That is impossible," exclaimed the ancient witch with wide eyes. "As one of the original travellers I know that spell since I have performed it many times. Each time the host takes over the body, and the spirit dies. The spirit comes to the Other Side, as a ghost. As dead."

"That's it!" Elena snapped her fingers together. "Katherine would never be so stupid to risk that, because then my spirit would have to pass through Bonnie since she is the anchor. They must have found a way to preserve my spirit _here_ without me actually being _dead_."

"What is she saying?" Asked Tessa.

"She said Katherine would not risk her actual death because Bonnie would find out; that the travellers must have found a way to preserve her spirit in the Other Side without her actually being bound to it." Quickly explained Amara, honestly not believing her own words.

"I always knew your doppelgänger was a bitch." Dryly remarked Silas from his couch, his feet propped up as he downed his own bottle of bourbon.

"Um, weren't you eternal lovers and all that?" Wondered Elena, pointing between Amara and Silas.

"I don't care to discuss that. Aren't you rather interested on getting your body _back_? Tessa still has her abilities, and although nature prevents us from using any of our abilities to bring ourselves back, she might be able to with-" Amara began to rationalize out loud before Tessa cut her off.

"Even if she is not dead, her spirit is still preserved here." Informed the witch. "I can not bring her back."

Although upset by it, Elena figured as much- nothing was that easy. "How come none of you knew what happened with Katherine and I?" She inquired of Amara. "I thought all you did on the Other Side was watch the living."

Snorting, the amused girl replied, "Of course not. As ironic as it may sound we do have lives. Watching all of you is like a boring soap-opera."

Getting a gist of what Elena must have asked, Silas put his two cents in. "For the record Elena, I am still Team Stefan. We actually discussed that our last get-together."

The doppelgänger's eyes went huge and her mouth fell open. They all talked about her love-life? "Even, um, Alaric and Jenna?" Gasped Elena, her eyes set on Amara for her reply.

"They were actually huge advocates for Damon," she responded with a shrug.

"Elena, darling, my vote is for you to die alone and rather painfully," chirped Kol, not caring that he wouldn't be able to hear what she had to say back. It was disappointing that he could not torture her though.

Alaric and Jenna listened silently, not believing that Elena may possibly be dead. It was a horrifying thought, considering how much effort they had both put into protecting her.

"I just ship Klaroline," told Anna randomly, "and Delena. Obviously Delena."

"You're so weird," giggled Lexi, "The end-game is totally Stelena."

"I've gotta agree with Anna, except on the Klaus and Caroline part." Admitted Rose, shooting a look at both of them for the "shipping names" they made up.

Sighing loudly, Amara looked around the room, shaking her head in disappoint. "I can assure you Elena they are the only ones who care that much about your relationship. No one really does. It's just that history repeating itself is always some-what interesting."

"So this is it then," Elena threw her arms up in exasperation. "Until someone figures out Katherine is in my body and fixes it, I will be here learning about how everyone finds my love-life only some-what interesting. Oh, and if it wasn't already obvious- the "end-game" has already been chosen. I love Damon."

This time, Amara really did start laughing. She never realized her doppelgänger was this funny. "Elena, honey, they can't hear you. But just so you know, Tessa and I want you to end up with Damon as well. Any doppelgänger of Silas has to be a pathetic, lying, bastard just like him. Screw fate."

"May the Universe and it's fucked up destiny be _damned_!" Cheered Tessa, raising a bottle of bourbon to her lips.

* * *

So, well the promo mainly focused on Damon returning to his bad-boy self we all love, more denzo, and Katherine and Stefan sharing a hotel room, I was just wondering- where the hell is Elena in all of this? I have a few more theories that I plan to post c; and this is just one of them.

Review, and feel free to drop in with what you guess is happening to Elena during all of this craziness, murder on Damon's part, and possible hotel sex. (Because we all know Stefan is that weak when it comes to "Elena" and their epic love, and we all know Katherine will totally try it.)


End file.
